


Spectacle

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: For HD Fanart Fest 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/153864986368/for-hd-fanart-fest-2016-on-lj-link-to-full-view)


End file.
